Killing Zone
Killing Zone is the sixth episode of the first season of USA Network's Shooter. It aired on December 20, 2016, at 10/9c. Summary Bob Lee tracks down his former instructor Rathford O’Brien to help him find the shooter. Nadine interrogates Payne and a reporter approaches Julie with a deal. Plot Bob Lee comes to on the side of a mountain, being pursued by two armed mercenaries. As one of them passes, Bob Lee slits his throat and tackles the next. They tumble down the mountain and he caves the other merc's head in with a rock. Bob Lee climbs back up and catches another in his sights. He takes the shot. 20 hours earlier, Bob Lee meets with Julie in the woods. In the back of the car, Mary awakens and excitedly hugs her father. The three spend the morning together, eating doughnuts and watching the sunrise. When it's time for them to leave, Bob Lee kisses Mary on the head and Julie gives him a gun catalog with the address of Rathford O'Brien inside. She looks down and he asks her what's wrong, then she tells him that Susan has gone missing. He knows that it must have been Isaac's doing and tells her they can't meet anymore until it's over. She understands, then they leave. Nadine enters the room where Payne is being held, and happily sits on the other side of the table. She opens a folder containing photos of Voydian (and his corpse), his associates' corpses, and Kyle Timmons' corpse post-"suicide." She asks if they look familiar to him, also mentioning Susan. He says that they're just Russians and a drunk who couldn't handle fame, then she throws him the IV he tried to kill her with. Isaac walks into a room where Meachum waits alongside several others. One person, an employee of Anhur Dynamics, criticizes Isaac's failure at Spokane, then tells Meachum that they'll get the job done before leaving. Isaac asks why he's there, and Meachum tells him that Payne is being interrogated by Nadine. He realizes that both of their involvements could be given up, and Meachum tells him to make sure Payne doesn't say anything stupid. Nadine continues to interrogate him, unsuccessfully. She tells him that he's the only constant throughout the entire web of situations on their hands, and he says that he thought she was going to say it was Bob Lee Swagger, then asks her how he is. She tells him Bob Lee is dead, and he mentions that Cassie McMahon, the hostage she killed on accident, is also dead. She stands and asks him what it was that he mentioned that she didn't have the night he tried to kill her, and when he doesn't answer, she pulls his head back by his hair and he says "Annex B" just before Utey intervenes by taking her out of the room. He tells her to run Annex B through CIC and not to kill anyone in the interrogation room. Bob Lee arrives at a cafe on the road and asks the owner where he can find O'Brien, and says he used to be an instructor of his during his military days. They talk about serving for a second before he gives Bob Lee the directions and tells him that O'Brien doesn't like company. As he hikes up the mountain, Bob Lee disarms the traps set by O'Brien in order to keep away intruders. He reaches the top and begins scoping the location when O'Brien appears behind him, a rifle to his head. Bob Lee introduces himself and tells him that they need to talk about the bullet. In his house, O'Brien asks where Bob Lee found the bullet, and he says that it was used to assassinate the Ukrainian president. O'Brien says that the bullet isn't his, and that he designs his to splinter on impact in order to remain untraceable. Bob Lee tells him was set up, and he says that he should have seen the betrayal coming from a mile away and that he taught Bob Lee better than that. He then asks Bob Lee if he wants to know how to find the real shooter. Julie checks her bank account balance, but is disappointed to see how low it is. She and Mary head to the car, but are interrupted by a man with a camera who insults Bob Lee and tells her she shouldn't have married a murderer. He is shoved away by another person, a man looking to write a book about Bob Lee. He asks for a minute of her time, and says his publisher will offer six figures. She says she isn't interested and leaves. Isaac watches the interrogation footage, and Utey enters the conference room and tells him that they know he and Payne worked together. He says that he was assigned an agent who turned out to be bad news, and Utey asks if he knows anything about Annex B. He says no, then asks what it is. Utey tells him they haven't been able to find anything about it, then tells him that he hopes Isaac has better luck. Afterward, Isaac calls Meachum and says that Payne mentioned Annex B, and he asks what it is. Meachum tells him not to worry about it, then hangs up. Nadine watches him through a window. Later, Isaac enters the office of an old friend, Justin Singer. They enjoy a short reunion before he asks Isaac what he needs. Isaac shuts the door and tells him that he needs access to the SCIF database, and that he knows that it could put Singer in trouble. Singer tells him that things could go very wrong for him, and Isaac congratulates him on his promotion before going for the door. Before he leaves, Singer tells him to wait. He brings Isaac to a secure database room and uses his security clearance to give Isaac the access he requires. O'Brien leads Bob Lee to a cliff and hands him a rifle case containing a "Black King," one of four identical rifles with a different suit king engraved on the grip. He tells Bob Lee to find the target, and Bob Lee takes the shot once wind speed is calculated. The bullet hits five feet off-target, and O'Brien tells him that it's because his bullets are 400 grain rather than 220. Bob Lee misses the second shot, and O'Brien continues to taunt him. The third hits, and O'Brien tells him that there are only four rifles powerful enough to fire a bullet like the one that took out the Ukrainian president. This means that if Bob Lee were to find the rest of the Black Kings, he would find the real shooter. O'Brien shoots a bird, then tells Bob Lee to fetch it and bring it back to the cabin. Bob Lee returns with the bird, and O'Brien tells him he can leave when he's ready. He asks if O'Brien has any idea who could own the other Kings, and is told that the only people that O'Brien knows of that could have taken the shot that killed the president are himself and Bob Lee. Bob Lee says he won't leave until he gets answers, and O'Brien tells him to clean the bird if he's not going to leave. Trivia Coming soon. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1